When soldering wire having a low temperature enamel coating, the enamel insulation is burnt away by the molten solder, allowing an effective, electrically conducting joint to be made. However, high temperature enamel coatings are becoming more common, and these must be removed from the wire before soldering.
The commonly used prior art system for removing high temperature enamel is a sharp blade or edge, which scrapes away the enamel coating.
In DE-A-2846737 a wire is inserted into a channel and powder particles are blown along the channel to remove the coating. At the channel outlet, the wire casing is shielded or an air jet is used to direct the particles away from the wire.